gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Star9999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Star9999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nivals8 (Talk) 13:16, January 23, 2011 so i here are my friends from the glee wiki glee girl ulitimegleek99 artieandtinadforever fincel blghh team dofffiez c.glover 13:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Heeey Boo Heey Boo, wd? Imma on facebook :D. Can I ask u a Q.? U know the new user on Glee wiki, Quinny Fabray? I hardly even know her n she found out about my....secret...:O Do u have any idea how? Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 13:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Its "Team dofffffiez" here! XD Whats up? Mad Hatter I like hats! 15:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) WAT no the roleplay is cancelled... forever....... fff thank you so much ! i'm not that good though, i have a long way to go haha. xD and of course we can be friends. ThisKidLikesGlee 21:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY Why did you put "hes horrible" on my page months ago? Don't you like me? Aren't we friends? Bye [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'''Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel]] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'AND I JUST HAD A FACIAL']] 01:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) There you have it I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 22:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) B.F.F (I will never say that again) Hello It's Mr.Santana Lopez . anyway I got a message yesterday so what's this thing you want to tell me? and here's a video. thumb|300px|right|Ýou,ll love it.so reply on either of my talk pages (quickly) B.F.F (I will never say that again) Hello It's Mr.Santana Lopez . anyway I got a message yesterday so what's this thing you want to tell me? and here's a video. thumb|300px|right|Ýou,ll love it.so reply on either of my talk pages (quickly) Heyy Hey havnt been on in a while! I wanted to kno wht i missed or whts up i would go on xat but my internet is crappy rite now this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 12:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) New friend Hi new friend :D Haha I don't know... hey darlzz, can I have a link to the photos u were talking about on my Page? thanks Girlie xoxox GURRRL WTF YOU GOT AGAINST GARDEN GNOMES?? 19:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Wattup. Who edited your avatar? Murphy was bored Falchuk was angry 06:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Very well. Murphy was bored Falchuk was angry 03:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi star9999 Pucktana88 17:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Kl just thought of you guys xx Sanz is Great so dealz with it 21:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Page Well, I'm actually wrote in this chapter that I'm writing (little role, but gets bigger next week). Just make the page saying what you look like and your name and family. Little things. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 18:01, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll help. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 19:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi ﻿I have time just say me which pictures and the name of the group. Marie-Laura This is realThis is meMarie-Laura 18:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I Hope you like it : This is realThis is meMarie-Laura